Holiday with the cullens
by Megan-RE
Summary: This is before Bella, Jasper, Alice etc. Isle Esme is not the same as it is in breaking dawn. Cute fluff piece, unfortunately had to read it very quickly so may be errors, sorry, please forgive me.


ROSALIE'S POV

It has been a few months since Emmett joined the family, he was fitting in well except from his slip. One night after an arguement he ran off and killed a woman in town, it was late and there were no witnesses. He felt so guilty after, he spent days mopping about, i'd had enough so i took him aside and tolf him about Royce. It took a few days but he is fine now and we are alot closer now. He trails about with me, he comes into town with me, hunts with me and he spends his free time with me. Carlisle has decided that we should take a holiday as it will soon be summer here and it will be too dangerous gor us to be out. He has decided to take us to the island he just bought her, Isle Esme. We are going for 3 weeks starting tomorrow and it is the first time Emmett has been on holiday with us. Everyone its very excited, Esme and I spent the entire day shopping and packing, as we are on a private island we don't need to worry about being seen in the sun. When Carlisle calls us all down to go to the airport for our flight, i quickly pick up my 3 suitcases and drag them to the stairs. I was about to carry them down when Emmett runs from his room and grabs them from me. "Let me", he picks up 2 suitcases and carries them down the stairs the he runs back up the stairs and grabs the last one. "Thanks Emmett" i smile and give him a a quick kiss o the cheek and we walk out to the car. 7 hours later we oull up to the front if our holiday house in Carlisles BMW. I never realised how big this place was, i had only ever seen a picture of it. Esme hired a decorator to re-do the whole house before we arrived. The boys carried in the luggage and Esme and I rush in to see how it looks. We walk in and gasp it is completely different, it has light wood floors, white walls and it is all open planned. The kitchen counters are all made of wood and there is a huge winding staircase in thw middle of the room. There is a huge white sofa positioned in front of the TV, it has brilliant photos all over the wall and it has over family portraits above the fire place. We all have our own rooms and they are all identically decorated, white walls, wooden floors, wooden cupboards and a king sized bed. We are allowed to add bits and pieces to it as we please, like things to make the room our own.

CARLISLES POVS

It's is now 2 in the afternoon and eveeyone has settled in, Rosalies upacked her things then went next door and helped Emmett unpack, they have been getting close lately so we gave them rooms next to each other. Edward, Esme and I are on the other side of the stairs. Our room is slightly bigger then the kids and we have an ensuite. We bought a grand piano for Edward as we all enjoy his music and he is teaching Rosalie. When everyone gathers downstairs again i suggest an idea "since it is a lovely day why dont we go swimming". Everyone agrees and rushes off to get their swimming costumes, i go upstairs to find Esme in her liac bikini with her hair tied back, i quickly change into my trunks and we go outside to find Emmett and Edward in the pool.

EMMETT'S POV

Finally i dont have to worry about being seen in the sun, this place is perfect. I havent swam in ages and it feels so good to be in the water. Esme and Carlisle come out and sit by the pool, i still cant believe how young their bodies are i keep forgetting there are young. Five minutes pass and Rosalie still hasnt come out ,i am about to go an look for her when she walks out of the house. My jaw drops automatically, she is wearing a black bikini with her hair in a plait to the side. She looks amazing, i realise im staring and quickly look away. "You going to join us in here" i ask her and she shakes her head vigourously . Edward leans over to me and says "she cant swim". "Oh" i look over to her and she looks away,"its okay, i could teach you". She smiles and nodds she comes over and sits by the pool letting the feet fall into the water.

ROSALIE'S POV

Emmett takes my hands in his and smiles at me "dont worry, i wont let anything happen to you". He puts his huge hands around my waist and slides me into the water, i shudder as the water touches my skin. He gives me a reassuring smile " okay we are going to get you to float now". He turns me on my back and places one hand under my back to reassure me. It feels nice floating, just lying there in the calm water. "Very good, now lets do some froggy arms and legs" he flips me onto my stomach and shows me what to do. He stands on the side of me and holds my hips, keeping me above the water. I move my arms and legs and soon find that i am moving along the pool. He lets go of my hips and goes to the end of the pool. "Swim to me, dont worry", i take a deep breath and start swimming, before long i reach him and he pulls me into his arms and grins at me "that was amazing Rose, you are a fast learner". I smile at him " thats because your a great teacher"

ESME'S POV

we have been here for 2 and a half weeks and so far it has been brilliant, Edward has been furthering his music, Carlisle and i have had time to ourselves and Emmett has been continuing to teach Rosalie to swim. She is very good and she is becoming more confident. Her and Emmett have been getting very close and she is beginning to trust him. Tonight we have bee invited to a formal party on the main island, Edward has been asked to play the piano and he is extremely excited. Atthe moment Rosalie is curling my haie for the party. When she is done we both change into our gowns, mine is a purple floor length chiffon dress, with a sash tied around the waist. Rosalie has curled my hair and tied half of it up. Her gown is a cherry red,floor length with a slight in it to the thigh which shows ber legs off. Her hair is swept into a fishtail and the side of head, she looks gorgous. I hear Carlisle call us when it is time to leave, we walk down the stairs and watch the boys mouths drop. Carlisle come over and takes my hand, giving me a light kiss, we walk out of the door with Edward leaving Emmett and Rosalie together.

EMMETT'S POV

She is beautful, a vison of perfection. Her beautiful dress shows over her amazingly toned legs and adds a slight sexiness to her look. I walk up to her and take her hand and squeeze it gently. We walk side by side, with my arm around her waist to the BMW. when we arrive at the party i help her out of the car and walk kn together. Edward sits at the piano and starts to play, i take this opputunity to ask Rose to dance. I walk up to her with an outstretched hand "would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me" she nodds and takes my hand. We walk up to the danxe floor and i place my hand on her waist, i pull her in close so there is no space between us, i spin her around and she giggles, she smells amazing like vanilla. By the end of the night we are slow dancing with my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck, , her head is resting on my shoulder. I lean down and whisper in her ear "i love you Rosalie Hale", she looks up at my and whispers back "i love you to Emmett Cullen". She goes up on her tip toes and i lean down to her and give her a passionate kiss on the lips, not caring everyone can see us.

CARLISLES POV

Esme and i are dancing along side Rosalie and Emmett and when we look up we see them kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor "finally she looks happy again. He was made for her, finally she can be the real Rose again", i look down and smile at Esme. Finally she has a chance at a happy life, finally she is getting what she deserved all along, love.


End file.
